This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The live, attenuated measles vaccine is very effective, although maternal antibody prevents its administration prior to 6 months of age. We are investigating the ability of a DNA vaccine encoding the measles viral hemaglutinin, fusion and nucleoprotein to protect newborn infants from measles. We are also attempting to define mutations in measles virus that result in attenuated infection and disease in the rhesus monkey.